Uncertain Middles
by MuseandMe2
Summary: This is a sequel to Uneasy Beginnings. Chakotay and Janeway have found their way back to Voyager to start again both professionally and personally. But will a return to the Alpha Quadrant threaten their promising future?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. Here is the continuing saga that began with Uneasy Beginnings. I held off and made it a long one for you. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading! **

Janeway walked onto her bridge and nodded at her crew eagerly at work at their various duty stations. It had been two weeks since their experience with Seska and the Kazon and the invigoration from surviving what they had been through still had not completely worn off. She couldn't be prouder of their resilience.

The entire crew worked together like never before. Old divisions between Maquis and Starfleet had resolved save for the occasional quick quip or teasing remark to relieve the stress of being so far away from home. It was a reality and a heaviness that never quite left the crews' hearts and minds.

Now that their immediate crisis was over, Janeway could see the reality of their location beginning to wear, especially on those crew members who had partners and children back in the Alpha Quadrant. She wished she could come up with something more than a smile and chin up attitude for them but, alone at night in her quarters, she knew that didn't quite ease the pain.

As she settled into her Captain's chair, she caught Chakotay's warm gaze next to her.

"Good Morning, Captain," he said.

"Good Morning, Commander. Status?"

"All repairs have been completed. We are now where we were a little over two weeks ago."

She smiled. "No, Commander, we're better."

He nodded as Paris said, "Captain, I'm detecting a wormhole dead ahead."

"Active, Mr. Paris?"

Tom examined his sensor report before replying, "Yes and based on what I'm reading, Captain, I believe it leads back to the Alpha Quadrant."

Janeway jumped up and looked at Tuvok. "Mr. Tuvok, can you confirm Mr. Paris' readings?"

"Yes, Captain," he said. "But, unfortunately, the wormhole is not large enough for Voyager to pass through."

"What about a shuttle?" Chakotay asked.

Tuvok looked again at his readings and nodded. "A small shuttle could make it through on this end. But there is no telling if the circumference of the wormhole is consistent throughout."

"Well, let's try it," Janeway said. She practically ran to the lift and said, "I'll be in shuttle bay two. I'll maintain contact for as long as I can."

Chakotay jumped up and chased her to the door. "Excuse me? You are not taking a shuttle alone."

"Relax, Commander, I'll come back. If I can get through to the Alpha Quadrant, I can notify Starfleet and then return with their help. If it works, we can take the crew home in shifts."

"That's a big if. You can also get yourself killed if that wormhole does not widen all the way through to the other side. Not to mention, you have no idea where you'll end up in the Alpha Quadrant."

Janeway's eyes darted with his as she challenged him. "I think I'll be able to handle myself, Commander. I seem to have made short work of the Delta Quadrant so far, no thanks to you." She immediately regretted her words and Chakotay stepped back as if he'd been stung. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just have to do this for our crew and I won't let you stop me from trying to help them. I'm responsible for all of this. I have to try no matter where I end up."

Tuvok interjected and said, "Actually, I think I have determined that location."

Janeway and Chakotay turned to him. "Where, Tuvok?" she asked. "Where does it lead?"

"Back to the Badlands. I'm sorry, Captain, but a shuttle would not survive for very long in that environment. Even if you could contact Starfleet, they would not be in time to rescue you from the plasma storms. You and the shuttle would be lost."

Chakotay gave her an 'I told you so' look that she quickly dismissed. "Near Cardassian territory," he said. "You'd be back near Cardassia and in the middle of the war."

"There is no war. The Badlands are neutral territory," she said.

"No, they're not. Starfleet ceded them in your treaty along with my home planet."

"You know that's not true and I will not fight your personal battle on this ship!" Janeway marched into the lift and said, "Follow my previous order. I will remain in contact with Voyager for as long as I can." She looked at Chakotay's angry face and said, "Cheer up, Commander. If you're right, you may soon be Captain of this ship and then you can do exactly what you want."

"You're not going," he said evenly.

Janeway gave him a stern glare. "Watch me. You have the bridge, Commander."

As she called for the shuttle bay, Chakotay stepped in and placed his hand on the door to prevent it from closing. He looked down at her and said, "Mr. Tuvok, as I am now in command of this vessel, I will be accompanying the Captain on her away mission. You have the bridge, Lieutenant." He turned and looked around at the crew before settling his gaze on the Vulcan. "Any problem with that, Mr. Tuvok?"

Tuvok glanced briefly at the Captain before saying, "Not at all, Commander. I believe it is a Starfleet regulation that away missions have a minimum of two people at any given time."

"Tuvok…" Janeway said.

"Captain, do you wish to dispute the Starfleet regulations at this time?" Tuvok looked back at Chakotay and said, "It is possible since we have not received regular updates from Starfleet Command for some time that this regulation may have changed. Unfortunately, we have no way to know if it has due to our present location and current circumstances."

"Then I believe it is standard procedure that we go with their last transmission, correct?" Chakotay said.

"That is correct, Commander."

Janeway looked between the two men and saw a hint of a smile forming on Chakotay's face. "This isn't funny," she said. "This crew will need you if I…"

"If you…"

"If I am unsuccessful," she finished.

"Then I need to come with you to make sure that doesn't happen."

She raised her chin. "Do you know how to widen a wormhole, Commander?"

"No, but if we do get through, I spent the past two years in the Badlands. With all due respect, I can pilot that shuttle a hell of a lot better than you can, Captain."

Janeway bit her tongue and sighed heavily. Glancing back up at him, she waved her hand inside. "As you wish."

Janeway and Chakotay made their way to the shuttle craft and quickly made preparations to take off. She opened the communications channel and said, "Mr. Tuvok, we'll keep this link open for as long as we can. If you do not hear from us within twenty four hours, your orders are to continue on and take Voyager home. Do you understand?"

"_Yes, Captain. Understood."_

Janeway looked over at Chakotay. "Ready?" She nodded and he fired up the engines. They both watched the shuttle bay door open and the wormhole's opening appeared in front of them. "Let's go home."

Gently, Chakotay lifted the shuttle craft. It hovered for a moment before he turned and flew out into open space. Chakotay carefully guided the craft into the wormhole as Janeway gave Tuvok ongoing updates. Chakotay flew at impulse and slowly followed the trajectory until the shuttle began to shake. Its engines whined as outside forces grabbed the ship and shook it.

The communications channel crackled and Janeway lost Tuvok's voice. Both Captain and Commander worked their panels, feverishly trying to regain control of the ship. Suddenly, the shuttle sped up of its own accord and Janeway and Chakotay were hurtled towards the exit.

"Thrusters not responding!" Chakotay said.

"I'm losing helm control," she responded. "No response to manual overrides."

"Hang on," Chakotay said. "I think this is it!"

The shuttle flew through a burst of light as it was thrown from the wormhole. Just as Tuvok had predicted, they emerged in the Badlands with a giant plasma storm besides them. It immediately threatened to tear the shuttle apart with its random bursts of energy and Chakotay leaned across to frantically enter commands. She watched him work as he finally got the shuttle to respond and settle under his control. Janeway let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes as she sat back.

Chakotay grinned. "You're welcome."

Her eyes opened and she smiled back. "Nice work, Commander." Together, they turned to stare out the window at the angry, yet familiar space they had finally come home to. Despite the inhospitable location, Janeway felt tears well as the reality dawned that they were back.

Chakotay cleared his throat as he piloted the shuttle into one of his favorite hiding places. "I never thought I'd be happy to see this place again but it's kind of nice. I missed it."

Janeway punched up the communications system. As she opened a channel, Chakotay's hand flew down and closed it. She looked at him and he said, "You understand that if you let Starfleet know we're here you let the Cardassian patrol know too. Give me a minute to get the lay of the land and then we'll do that."

"Sorry," Janeway said shooting him an annoyed look.

He glanced at her sour expression and said, "What? You think I'm wrong? How long do you think this shuttle will last against a Cardassian war bird? I'm not in a hurry to visit one of their camps on my first day back. Not to mention, Voyager is depending on us."

"I know that! Believe me, I'm in no hurry to make my return visit either. I've dealt with enough Cardassians this month."

Chakotay relaxed. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you…"

"Old news," she interrupted. "Wait, Chakotay…something's wrong."

He tensed and ran his hand over the helm. "What? Is it the engines? Everything is reading fine on my end."

Janeway pointed at her control panel. "Look at the chronometer."

"The what?"

"The chronometer. Look at it!"

Chakotay looked at the computer's readout of the date and time. "But that's not possible."

"You think it's wrong?"

Chakotay and Janeway stared at one another for a minute before he said, "If we are here, at this time…

"…then you and your ship will be passing through…"

"…within the next hour," he finished. He sat back in his seat and said, "We've arrived an hour before I got pulled into the Delta Quadrant."

"Then this wormhole passes not only through quadrants but also through time."

Chakotay thought a moment. "If that's true, then we don't have to go back."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Chakotay turned. "If we stop ourselves from being taken, we don't have to go back because we would've never been."

"Okay, but how do you propose we stop the array from taking us? It's already been destroyed in Voyager's time period but not now. And we have no way of contacting anyone in the Delta Quadrant to stop it even if there was anyone there capable of doing it."

"We don't have to stop it. We can just not be here when it happens."

Janeway thought a moment. "Chakotay, we don't have time to find you and me and explain everything right now." She hesitated and then waved her arm. "But, you know what? It's our only option. Let's go find your ship and you can tell yourself not to fly in here. Hmmm…I'm actually going to enjoy watching you tell yourself not to do something. Meanwhile, I'll come up with a Plan B."

"Go ahead and make fun. I'm also going to enjoy you telling yourself not to do something. Maybe then you'll understand my pain."

"Fine, but you're up first." She checked the chronometer and said, "You have 45 minutes to stop yourself from making a life altering mistake."

Chakotay punched at the controls and said, "I'm touched you want to save me from my fate."

She smiled and said, "Oh I really don't care about you. I just promised Tuvok that I would get him home to his family and I do intend to keep that promise. He is on your ship right now."

Chakotay glanced sideways at her. "One of these days, I'm going to become more important to you than that Vulcan."

The shuttle powered up and Chakotay flew around the plasma storms. Janeway noticed he was taking them out of the Badlands and into the known Maquis run area. She kept a steady countdown with the time and, as they emerged into open space, Chakotay lifted a finger and pointed. "There! The Val Jean and the Cardassian ship are straight ahead."

Janeway grabbed his arm as the red alert blared. "Another Cardassian patrol is right behind us!"

Chakotay cursed and turned the shuttle to just run along the edge of the Badlands. The Cardassian ship followed and hailed them.

"_Starfleet vessel, you are in violation of…"_

Janeway cut the transmission and said, "We don't have time for this!"

"I know!" Chakotay swung the shuttle around on a direct course to the Val Jean which had almost made it to the edge of the Badlands. "Fire the phasers on my command."

Janeway called up the weapons array and said, "Ready, but we're going to draw fire."

Chakotay put the shuttle on dead pursuit and closed behind.

"Cardassian patrol ship is locking on," she said.

"Shields up!" Chakotay called.

The shuttle rocked as the Cardassians strafed the side of it. Chakotay pushed the shuttle faster until he was almost on top of the Cardassian ship pursuing the Val Jean.

"Ready on my mark," he said.

"Wait!" Janeway looked at him and placed a finger against her lips. Initiating a hail, she announced, "Maquis ship, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. You are hereby ordered to return to Federation space immediately. Failure to do so will result in immediate engagement by any and all means necessary to stop you. Federation shuttle, please escort the Maquis ship to shuttle bay two immediately."

Chakotay gave her an incredulous look. She shrugged and said, "I am still the Captain even if my ship is 70,000 light years away."

Chakotay turned back and watched as the Val Jean listed before being steadied and flown quickly away under the supposed cover of Voyager. Janeway hit his arm and he looked over.

"Follow yourself," she said. "We're the shuttle and we have to look like we're following my orders to return to Voyager."

"Okay, but I would never fly the Val Jean like that. Something must have happened." He made the adjustments and said, "You also understand there is no way I would ever come to you willingly, right?" As if on cue, the Val Jean suddenly doubled back from Federation space and veered away into the contested territory away from the Badlands.

Before she could reply, Gul Evek's voice came across the channel. "Captain Janeway, I do not see your ship or any record of a Voyager. Perhaps, the Federation's stance against cloaking technology has been revised?"

"Yeah, something like that," she murmured.

"You need to answer him," Chakotay whispered.

"No, I don't. I didn't answer to Seska and I won't answer to Gul Evek. Keep flying, Commander! We have to find Voyager in this time period and warn me now."

Chakotay shook his head. "No, we don't. It's unnecessary. You were sent out here to find Tuvok after we were taken to the Delta Quadrant. That mission won't exist now. Your orders will change."

"Unless you fly back here and…" Janeway paused. "Wait a minute. Why are we still here? If the timeline has been changed, shouldn't we…we should have been moved to the new timeline with me on Voyager and you…"

Chakotay followed her train of thought. "And me with the Maquis." He was silent and then cleared his throat. "You know, if we did change things, then you and I will never meet. At least not like we did. We'll never get to know each other like we do now."

Janeway met his eyes. "No, we won't."

"Well, I guess it's true what they say about never really going home again." Silence hung between them until Chakotay shrugged and said, "If this did work, then you and I may have disappeared off of our ships. I think that's exactly what happened and why my ship flew wild. If that's the case, then we need to go back and resume where we left off."

"Our past and present selves merged as one. But with our memories intact? What if Voyager is still back in the Delta Quadrant waiting for us to rescue them?"

"Our crews are already here. B'Elanna or Tuvok must have taken control of the ship when I disappeared. At least, it looks like that way. That means they're already rescued." Chakotay's eyes swept over her as he added, "I'm glad I didn't lose my memories of you. I'd be a much poorer man for it."

Janeway smiled and she placed her hand over his. "I agree but it looks like we do remember. All of it."

"Yes." Chakotay smiled and pulled away. "I guess the next time I see you it will be with your hands on your hips, gloating, as they lead me away in cuffs on my way to spend the rest of my days next to Paris."

"Tom!" Janeway gasped and rubbed her forehead to ease her forming headache. "That will have changed back too. I'll work on his release. He's a good man. Maybe I can get him a post on Voyager. I'll speak to his father and take responsibility for him…" She remembered his words and added, "Oh, and I promise I won't celebrate too much when you go before the penal board."

"Gee, thanks."

As they flew into Federation space, a starbase appeared in front of them. Standard Starfleet transmissions flooded the shuttle's communication grid and Chakotay reigned in the engines.

He and Janeway sat in silence again as the shuttle hung quietly in space. Searching out her hand, he found it and squeezed hard. He could tell from her rapid breathing that she was getting just as emotional as he was at finding what they thought they had lost forever. After a few minutes, he heard her shift in her seat.

"Um, we need to dock and confirm that my crew is back too." Her hands went to hail the starbase but Chakotay stopped her.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?

"What if I'm wrong? What if you and I are just doubled?"

"Well, we won't know until we contact Starfleet. I can find Admiral Paris. He'll believe…"

"No, he won't. At least there is no guarantee he will especially since you and I can't verify any part of our story."

"Yes, we can."

Chakotay shook his head. "You are going to tell Starfleet that, in a future timeline, we got swept away by an array into the Delta Quadrant at separate times? We found each other, combined our crews, started to head back to the Alpha Quadrant, but figured it would take about 60-70 years or so. Luckily, we found this wormhole that brought us right here and back in time and now we have prevented the initial incident so no worries going forward about losing us again. Just please tell everyone to stay out of the Badlands from now on and we'll all be safe."

Janeway frowned. "Chakotay, they can investigate the wormhole and we have this shuttle. They can run scans on this ship and on you and me. We'll all show signs of temporal anomalies."

"Fine, but I still can't land this shuttle at your starbase. I am not your First Officer anymore. I am back to being a wanted Maquis criminal. And I have no plans to make it easy for you to turn me over to them."

Janeway's eyes widened. "I wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?"

She frowned again. "Okay, so you'll be uncomfortable for a bit while they investigate our story. But, once we prove that we are from a future timeline, I'm sure they'll work with you regarding your punishment for Maquis activities. I'll tell them everything you and the others have done over the past few months."

"Really? Including the little mutiny we just had? Those months don't exist for them and I'm sure they'll love that bit when you fill them in on it. Trust me, Captain, Starfleet is not going to be impressed enough by you to turn me loose so I can return to the Maquis."

"Return?" Janeway's worried eyes met his dark ones. "You're going back to fight?"

"Unless the treaty has been rescinded, yes. I go back to defend my home. You're going back to following orders and defending whatever Starfleet tells you to, right?"

Janeway straightened in her seat. "Yes, Commander, I am. That's my job."

"Yeah, well my job is protecting my people and my people are not Starfleet here."

Janeway took a deep breath and moved away. She stared out into space and looked at the starbase. Listening to the chatter, she finally said, "I understand."

Chakotay followed her gaze to the base. "But you're disappointed."

She looked back and said, "I just think you could be so much more, Chakotay. You have been so much more. To me and to Voyager." He bristled and she quickly added, "I do understand your commitment to your people. I do. It's just…"

"…a battle you don't think I will win?"

She nodded. "I didn't have to tell you that."

He turned back to the controls. "No, you didn't." He brought the engines back online. "Because you're wrong."

The shuttle started to move and she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To find Voyager. Do you remember where you were at this point in time? We need to find out for sure if your crew is back or not and if a second you exists. Spirits help me."

She ignored his last remark and said, "Voyager was still being commissioned so I would be receiving my command instructions."

"At Headquarters?"

Janeway nodded. "Yes. I don't remember the exact date but I would have been there awaiting Voyager's completion and my first mission."

"Then let's go find where you are and if your crew is also here."

"And if they are?"

"Then we've probably set things right. At least as right as they can be." He glanced over and said, "And I'm sure you'll come up with a good cover story for why you suddenly disappeared and are now reappearing. As will I."

"Yes, but I probably wasn't missed at all. I'm usually in my office, alone, prepping reports. Only the coffee cup would have missed me. Oh, my coffee!"

Chakotay chuckled. "Sounds like you. And now you can have coffee whenever you want. Was that always the problem with you?" He ignored her glare and said, "I guess you and I will probably be the only ones with knowledge of what happened in the Delta Quadrant."

Janeway sobered. "That would be appropriate. I hope so. I deserve to be the only one who lives with that."

Chakotay glanced at her again. "Hey, it looks like we fixed what happened. It's over. And don't worry. I'll keep your secrets. They'll come in handy if Starfleet gets lucky and nabs me one day."

Janeway pushed at him and Chakotay laughed as he piloted the shuttle towards Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Janeway and Chakotay stood at the entrance to Starfleet Headquarters. After docking their shuttle, they recognized several people from Voyager's crew complement which appeared to confirm Chakotay's theory that this Voyager and his Val Jean had never been to the Delta Quadrant. Apart from an odd look by some people who were surprised to see a shuttle from a non-commissioned starship flying in, Janeway and Chakotay managed to blend in quite nicely with the personnel. The Captain mentioned to those that asked that she was testing Voyager's various crafts before their first official flight. Many chalked it up to a nervous first command and Janeway bristled at some of the more blatant smirks at her apparent inexperience. She opened her mouth a few times to protest but was quickly quieted by Chakotay. "Back in time, remember?" he said.

Janeway took some deep breaths to calm herself. "I captained this ship through the Delta Quadrant. I fought Kazons, Vidiians, a Cardassian mutineer, and I've seen and dealt with things they don't even know exist now."

"Yes and they won't know because it didn't happen. Not in this timeline. So calm down, reign in your pride, and go with the flow until you catch up to current events." He shrugged. "Look on the bright side. Every one's here. It looks like we all came back without any ill effects."

"Yes but…."

Chakotay's brow arched. "But?"

Janeway shook her head. "Never mind."

Now that they actually stood before Starfleet Headquarters, she appraised his uniform and said, "You know, if you weren't in that right now, how fast do you think you'd be recognized and arrested? That is the plan by the way in case you get recognized with me."

Chakotay stepped back. "You're going to pretend to be arresting and bringing me in for justice?"

"Who said anything about pretend? It'll cheer me up since my Delta Quadrant achievements have now been wiped from history." She walked into the building leaving Chakotay outside to chuckle behind her.

As he followed her in, Janeway nodded at the familiar faces that greeted her. "This is good," she whispered. "I'm obviously not out of place here. I don't think I have a twin. I believe everything is as it was, more or less."

"Agreed but I've seen a couple of looks my way that I don't like very much."

Janeway grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Then maybe you better play the part and act captured."

As if on cue, a security team rounded the corner and stepped in front of them. Their guns were drawn and they leveled them at Chakotay. "Wait," Janeway said. "I have….ow!"

Chakotay wrenched her arm behind her back and placed his other arm around her neck. "Stand back," he warned. "Stand back and I won't hurt her."

"Are you kidding me with this?" she managed to gasp.

"Let her go!" one of the security guards said.

Chakotay backed up and dragged her with him. "Not happening."

A second guard re-gripped his phaser and repeated, "Let her go."

"You don't listen well, do you?" Chakotay backed down to the end of the hall until he felt the window pressing against his back. Tightening his grip, he tried to hold her still as Janeway wiggled in his painful grasp. Putting his lips close to her ear, he said, "I'm really sorry about this."

With a swift back kick, he shattered the window. Turning, he tossed her through the opening out onto the street and then followed her with a quick jump of his own. She rolled over the shattered glass and he stooped to grab her up off of the sidewalk. The security team called for backup as they watched Chakotay yank her down the street.

Janeway and Chakotay ran a few blocks before he pulled her into an alley. He stood and breathed hard into her face. Her hot breath washed over him too as she also caught some air. He saw trickles of blood covering her face, neck, and arms where the broken glass had bitten into her skin. Rubbing his thumb across one of the dried rivulets, he cupped her face and said, "I'm sorry."

Janeway found her voice and answered, "Well, at this point, I guess I'm not getting Voyager's command. Thanks a lot."

He grinned. "I'm sorry. But we need a place to hide right now."

"You mean you need a place to hide." She pointed behind him. "How about my place?"

"What?"

"My apartment building is just across the street."

Chakotay looked back at the tall, white building she was indicating. "We can't. They'll look for you there."

Janeway shook her head. "No they won't. I'm always at the office. No one even knows I have it. I don't get any visitors."

He studied her eyes. "Okay, I believe you. But, you're also luring me into a trap and I know that too."

Janeway shook her head. "I wouldn't do that."

"Yes, you would. We're enemies again."

She shook her head. "No, Chakotay. We're friends. And, as long as I remember the Delta Quadrant, we always will be."

Chakotay trailed his finger along her cheek and she closed her eyes. "You know, had we stayed in the Delta Quadrant, I always thought we'd eventually become more than that."

Janeway's eyes flew open. "What?"

He quickly shook his head and said, "Never mind. It doesn't matter now. Show me where you live."


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Janeway sat on her couch and winced as Chakotay dabbed a warm wet cloth over her cuts. "Ow!" She grabbed his hand and held it back. "Just replicate a dermal regenerator already, please."

Chakotay sat back on the coffee table and said, "And let them pick up on the activity? Not happening." He leaned forward but she pushed him back.

"So you've really kidnapped me? I'm your hostage, right now?"

Chakotay sighed. "Yes, it looks like we're back here for good and I'm not trading in decades in the Delta Quadrant for decades as a guest at one of Starfleet's penal colonies. I'm needed elsewhere."

Janeway waved her hand. "So go. Be. Go back to the Maquis. I won't stop you."

"It's that easy for you? Just like that?"

Janeway wrinkled her forehead. "What do you want from me, Chakotay? We both wanted to come home. We did. From the looks of things, everyone is back where they belong. Voyager will never go to the Delta Quadrant. And I'll find some way to warn the Admirals of what's happening in the Badlands with the Caretaker so no one else goes through what we did. You've already made up your mind that you won't face what you've done here with Starfleet and the Maquis. What else can I do?"

Chakotay rose and tossed the cloth down. "I see." He took a few steps then stopped. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

She rose slowly to face him and said, "Yes, I guess it is." She put out her hand and said, "I'll never forget what we did together, Chakotay. What you did for me and my crew, over these past several months. It was an honor being your captain."

Chakotay gave her a warm smile. "Just try and keep your lungs in this timeline, okay? I won't be around to donate mine if you lose them again."

Her laughter faded quickly as her eyes saddened. He took her by the shoulders and said, "What's wrong?"

"I've lost you. Everyone's gone. I've lost Neelix. And Kes." She pulled away. "Kes is a captive again. We're not there to help Neelix rescue her now."

Chakotay stepped forward to embrace her. "I'm sure Neelix will find a way to get her off that planet. He's got plenty of resources and friends."

"I know." She stared out the window as he held her and said, "Still, I miss his exuberance."

"I don't miss his cooking," Chakotay said.

She pulled back again and said, "And I'm going to miss that most of all."

Chakotay looked puzzled. "What?"

"Not Neelix's cooking, you. Your unconditional support. Always relying on you to say the right thing at the right time. It's a difficult quality to find in a First Officer… and in a friend."

Chakotay held her gaze for moment before he nodded at the picture of Mark he had noticed earlier on her table. "You have someone else to do that for you now."

Janeway looked at Mark's picture and smiled. "Yes, I guess I do." She looked back and said, "We really are home, aren't we?"

He nodded. "Looks that way."

She took his hand in hers. "Then, I hope I see you again, Chakotay. And not behind Starfleet security fields or in a Cardassian prison camp."

Chakotay's eyes twinkled. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll make sure you do. You won't be rid of me that easily."

"Good."

His fingers touched her chin. As her hand rose to meet his gentle touch, he pulled away and said, "See you around the Alpha Quadrant, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

Janeway found it easier than she thought she would slipping back into her old routine. Her first priority was reconnecting with the man she lost. Mark had been puzzled by her most enthusiastic greeting yet and her sudden wish to make time to do a weekend trip home to her family in Indiana. Her commission as Captain of Voyager did come through despite Chakotay's escapade and subsequent escape. She managed a cover story that satisfied the official inquiry and life returned to what she had known before the Delta Quadrant came calling.

She smiled each time one of Tuvok's covert reports came through from the Maquis and wondered how much, if anything, Tuvok or any of the others had retained from their time in the Delta Quadrant. So far, everyone she had questioned among her crew had given her a puzzled stare when she asked if they thought about the other side of the galaxy. She couldn't help feeling a little sad that the camaraderie they had found there had now been replaced by no nonsense professionalism. Still, she was overjoyed that she would never disrupt their personal lives like that again.

Her original First Officer Cavitt had none of Chakotay's diplomacy. He was all business. It was a quality she initially thought would mesh well with her similar practical approach. It had seemed like the perfect fit until a chance adventure in another timeline changed her opinion of what running a ship with a safer personality could be like.

Because of Tuvok's covert mission, she was able to keep regular tabs on Chakotay and B'Elanna. Tuvok thought her interest in the leader of his Maquis group odd especially given his kidnapper status but she managed to dismiss his concerns as simple curiosity. She wasn't sure Tuvok believed her interest was casual but she was convincing enough that he didn't mention it to her again. She thought he tended to give her the benefit of the doubt after she tipped him off about investigating his Bajoran co-rebel a little more closely. It paid off and he managed to solidify his position with the Maquis by revealing Seska as a Cardassian spy.

Janeway also gained quite a reputation among her peers by being adamant and steadfast that no ships, including Maquis, enter the Badlands. She had managed to persuade Starfleet to at least investigate the disappearances of several ships in that vicinity, something they had done countless times before. But, Janeway's theory about an alien entity abducting from a distant or unseen location was humored at best and she knew it.

The wormhole discovery made her point somewhat but she knew Starfleet remained unconvinced and dismissed her as a first time captain with abundant eagerness about her first mission to patrol the contested border. Still, she did what she could to warn others away from it and no one crossed under her watch. She was comforted each time Tuvok acknowledged in his reports that Captain Chakotay shared her aversion to that particular part of space.

Janeway's first meeting with Admiral Paris after her return had also been awkward especially when she inquired about his son. Admiral Paris' frown and quick retort that he had no son saddened her as she was sure Tom's disappearance along with her own would have probably mended that relationship eventually.

Still, she took pride in watching over Harry and the others every day as they learned their positions on Voyager in a more relaxed environment. Harry didn't progress like he had in the Delta Quadrant with the constant stress and Tom's social tutelage. He remained a quiet, if earnest ensign, but with nothing special to offer. It disappointed her, knowing he was capable of more, and she encouraged him to reach his potential which he tried to do every day to please his new captain.

On her first visit to Sickbay, Janeway greeted the Doctor and Nurse and also asked for a demonstration of the EMH program. She greeted the EMH Doctor who also retained no knowledge of their experiences in the Delta Quadrant. She felt strangely comforted by his familiar face. But there was no one who would understand that except Chakotay.

A few days later, Janeway was on the bridge and gave Stadi their new heading before retreating to her ready room. The door chimed and Cavitt entered. She waved him to a chair and he sat down. Holding up a padd in his hand, he said, "We have a problem."

"Then I'll need a better description than that, Mr. Cavitt."

Cavitt tossed the padd on her desk. "Lt. Tuvok has not reported in over the past twenty four hours. He's missed three scheduled updates and Starfleet wants us to investigate."

Janeway felt a chill move through her body as she listened. That day, now so long ago, came flooding back. Janeway's mind relived Voyager's initial trip to the Delta Quadrant: seeing the wave, knowing she couldn't outrun it, Voyager being tossed, relays shorting out, her body tumbling, heat from the fires and finally her finger feeling for Cavitt's pulse along his cold, twisted body.

"Captain?" he said. "Captain Janeway, are you all right?"

Janeway shook herself from her daydream and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Cavitt. Um, when and where was Lieutenant Tuvok's last communication received?"

He pointed to the padd. "The coordinates are there. We think the Maquis ship got cornered and made a run into the Badlands."

"The Badlands?" Janeway sat straight up and scanned the report. "Chakotay wouldn't do that."

"Excuse me?" It was Cavitt's turn to sit up and lean forward. "Since when are you on a first name basis with one of the Maquis?"

Janeway composed herself and gave Cavitt a steady gaze. "We have met before, granted not under the best of circumstances. All I meant is that all ships have been warned to stay out of it. He's smart. He wouldn't have done that."

"Why, because you asked him not to?" Cavitt said. "Because you believe some mystery alien is sweeping ships away and you want to protect him? I don't why. I think smart is a relative term when referring to the Maquis."

Janeway bristled at his dismissive attitude. "They've managed to elude us quite well, haven't they, Mr. Cavitt? I believe that takes intelligence, wouldn't you say? Or are you that easy to evade?"

"For now only." He studied her and said, "You seem to be very interested in this Chakotay and the Maquis. Why is that?"

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "Because it's my current assignment and because my Chief Security officer is assigned there. And that is the last time I will explain myself to you, Commander."

"Maybe not," Cavitt countered. "You wouldn't be the first Starfleet officer to switch sides. This Chakotay did."

Janeway stiffened and placed the padd down on her desk. "Commander Chakotay was a native of one of the planets we ceded to the Cardassians. I think his decision is…"

"Justified?" Cavitt awaited her response like a cat about to pounce on his prey.

"Understandable," she finished. "And if there is nothing further, Mr. Cavitt, you are dismissed."

Cavitt rose and looked down at her. "Starfleet's orders are in the file. We are to go immediately to the Badlands and investigate the disappearance."

"I read the report, Mr. Cavitt. I'll take care of it." She gave him her best Captain's glare and said, "Anything further?"

"No Captain."

"Good." She tossed her head at the door and said, "Dismissed."

Chakotay's fingers flew at the controls. Gul Evek had ferreted them out and Chakotay was having one hell of a time staying ahead of him. He glanced at the Badlands next to him and hesitated. If he stayed on the edge, just inside, he could fly out if one of the Caretaker's waves came and headed for them.

"We've lost power!" B'Elanna yelled. "Speed dropping."

"Take it from the weapons array," Chakotay said.

"I would strongly advise against that since we are still being fired upon," Tuvok said.

B'Elanna jerked her head towards him and said, "What does it matter? You're not making a dent in their shields anyway!"

Tuvok noted Chakotay's turn towards the Badlands' region. "Captain, I thought we have been warned to avoid this region of space…"

"I know, Mr. Tuvok. Believe me, I know." Chakotay guided the Val Jean just inside the Badlands and darted between the plasma funnels. He stole a quick moment to create and send a short encrypted message before turning his focus back to his piloting.

The Cardassian ship followed them and was quickly struck by a funnel that whipped it around and tossed it towards Chakotay's ship.

"Chakotay!" B'Elanna yelled.

Chakotay made a quick move to do the only maneuver he could and turned further into the Badlands to avoid the debris. As he did, he noticed a wave that he recognized only too well headed straight for them. "No!" He tried to reverse the thrusters but it was too late. The Val Jean was engulfed and quickly pulled further in. Chakotay's last thought before his world went black was that this time it would be without her.


	5. Chapter 5

Janeway acknowledged Starfleet's orders to investigate the disappearance of Lt. Tuvok and the Maquis ship. After convincing Admiral Paris to let her take his son along as an observer since he had a prior history with the Maquis, she gave the order she had given some many months before. Only this time she hoped the outcome would be different.

She felt a wave of dread washing over her as Voyager approached the Badlands with no indication of Chakotay's ship. "Any signs?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, Captain."

"Plasma storms wouldn't necessarily leave any signs of a broken ship," Tom said.

"We'd still be able to pick up something." Janeway walked to Harry's station and looked over his panel. Pointing to an anomalous reading, she said, "What is this?"

Harry shifted and said, "I think it's an echo. It appeared a few days ago. I thought it was a message but I can't retrieve anything from it. Every time I try, it disappears. I'm planning on running a diagnostic tomorrow to resolve it."

Janeway's mind raced. "Not necessarily. Transfer it to my console. Let me try."

Harry sent the anomaly to her computer and Janeway sat in her chair and reviewed it. Within a few minutes, she realized that it was indeed a hidden message and managed to decode the encryption. Her breath caught as she recognized Chakotay's words. 'Had to turn into the Badlands. If we've disappeared, you'll know where we are. Please let our families know.'

Janeway's eyes clouded as she softly gasped. Paris and Cavitt looked over. "Captain?" Cavitt said. He tried to glance over her shoulder at her screen but she quickly shut it off. She regained her composure and looked out into space. _Not again, _she thought. _I can't let them go back without me. They won't survive without Voyager._

Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips and addressed the bridge crew. "Harry, open a channel to the rest of the ship."

"Captain?"

"Do it!"

Cavitt rose beside her and said, "What are you doing?"

"Giving them a chance. This is Captain Janeway speaking. I want everyone to listen and listen well. I am about to take this ship into the Badlands to search for a missing Maquis ship. I strongly believe that we will be hit by a dispersement wave by an alien entity and taken to another quadrant. The Delta Quadrant, if history serves, with no fast way back."

Cavitt stared. "Delta Quadrant? Are you feeling well?"

"I feel fine, Mr. Cavitt. If you want to disembark, I will wait to give my order to proceed until another starship can come and get you." She stepped close and said, "If I were you, I'd make that transfer since I can't guarantee you'll make the trip there alive. You didn't the first time. Do I make myself clear?"

"You need to be relieved of duty. Doctor…"

"Belay that call. Anyone who wants to leave this ship, indicate that wish now. If not, I suggest you get to know one another because it's going to be a long trip home."

She waited but no one answered. She wasn't sure if they thought she was crazy or if they were just that brave. She knew it was both judging by the stares around the bridge and the history that only she remembered. "Fine. Harry close the channel. Stadi, full impulse and keep alert."

"Aye, Captain."

Voyager moved slowly into the Badlands. Janeway watched vigilantly until she saw what she most feared. "Stadi, reverse, full impulse."

Stadi's hands flew. "I can't. It's collapsing our field."

Janeway knew instinctively the wave was too far along to stop it. She looked at Tom who gave her a strange look until Voyager rocked wildly and they both went flying. Janeway felt herself being tossed over and over and, once again, she relived the trip back to where she knew the universe wanted her to be. As she tried to grab for something, anything, she felt a second sensation she didn't remember from the first time. Her mind and reality left her until she suddenly found herself in a shuttle approaching the wormhole with Commander Chakotay seated beside her.

They immediately looked at one another. "The wormhole…" Chakotay said.

"Really bad idea," Janeway finished.

Chakotay nodded. "Agreed."

Janeway sighed and smiled at him. Shaking her head, she said, "I didn't think I'd ever say this but…"

"…it's good to be back in the Delta Quadrant?" he said.

"Yes. It is."

They were silent for a moment until Chakotay said, "Tuvok won't believe our report."

"Yes he will. But I'll tell him we detected the temporal anomaly from the shuttle and decided not to risk it. After all, if we do go through, we'll just be right back here again." She paused and added, "I believe this is where we're supposed to be right now."

He looked at her as she smiled and said, "You know that old saying about trying to outrun fate? I guess the Delta Quadrant wants to keep us together for a while."

"Maybe." Her eyes twinkled as she added, "But don't count out going home just yet, Commander. I'll get us there. And it will be for good."


End file.
